


Кириад

by shturman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Thomas became a pirate as well as James
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shturman/pseuds/shturman
Summary: Кароч, после всего лондонского дерьма Томас и Джеймс пошли в пираты вместе. И теперь они не МакГроу и Гамильтон, а Флинт и Кириад*. Репутация у Кириада - до дрожи по коже. О его силе и жестокости ходят легенды сравни легендам о самом Флинте. Так что когда жители Нассау узнали, что он впервые сойдет на остров, все очень и очень напряглись, ожидая увидеть Монстра..... но камон, это ж Томас. Их ждет разочарование)*Кириад - римский тиран, в противовес Марку Аврелию Антонину. все логично.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 9





	Кириад

Два торговца сидели в соседних шатрах и по очереди прихватывали из фляги, щурясь на море. На горизонте уже виднелся корабль, ради которого они, и десятки других торговцев, разбили палатки у самой пристани.

\- Тащится родная, - сказал первый торговец, кивая на море.

\- Ага, но не торопится, - второй торговец угрюмо наблюдал за суматохой на пляже: раздраженные крики наперебой, потные рубахи навыпуск, запах табака, алкоголя, чего-то паленого. Он был доволен, что позаботился обо всем с утра. 

\- Надеюсь, это потому что у нее брюхо до краев набито табаком да сахаром, ха!

\- Да, я слышал, они в этот раз славно нагуляли. 

\- Говорят, Кириад сотню испанцев уложил на абордаже. 

Второй торговец не ответил. Первого это, однако, не смутило, и он продолжил расписывать заученные наизусть подвиги могучего Кириада – любимого персонажа местных жителей, двухметрового, широкоплечего альбиноса с медвежьими лапами, разрывающего врагов, как тряпки. Кириад был страшен. Кириад был беспощаден. Кириад был первым помощником самого кровожадного капитана семи морей – капитана Флинта. 

Никто на остове ни разу не видел этого человека, но имя его было окутано пеленой мрачного ужаса. Некоторые думали, что его не существует, другие хвастали что готовы сразиться с ним в рукопашную, третьи строили догадки о его происхождении. Так или иначе, слышал о нем каждый. И каждый знал о паре-тройке его «достижений», разросшихся до такой степени, что образ его стал едва ли не мифическим. Но в Нассау мало кто знал, что такое миф. Поэтому Кириад стал страшной сказкой про белого медведя-людоеда. 

\- Слышь, Тоббс, - перебил друга второй торговец, - а ты в курсе, что он сегодня должен сойти на берег?

\- Чего?!

\- Ага, говорят, у Флинта с Гатри дела какие-то, и без него не разберутся. Мне парнишка мистера Скотта сказал.

\- Стой, подожди! – Тоббс подскочил со своего мешка. – Ты мне сейчас говоришь, что Кириад, вот этот вот Кириад, про которого я тебе сейчас рассказывал, который кулаком ребра в порох разбивает, будет вот здесь?! – он истерично махнул на песок перед собой. 

Второй торговец усмехнулся и забрал у него фляжку.

\- Тебе, кажется, хватит, друг. Ведешь себя как баба. 

\- Слушай, а может я пойду от греха подальше? А ты за моей лавкой присмотришь? Ну к черту…

\- Тоббс. Кому ты нужен?

\- Ты со своим пофигизмом себя в раннюю могилу сведешь, Бенджи. Вот помяни мое слово: кто-нибудь сегодня точно с проломленной башкой будет здесь валяться. Дай бог чтоб не ты.

Он выхватил у Бенджи фляжку, жадно отхлебнул и отдал обратно. 

\- Эй, ты куда?

\- Предупредить! 

Через полчаса, благодаря честным стараниям Тоббса, весь пляж знал, что сегодня Кириад сойдет с «Моржа». 

Когда первая шлюпка подгребала к причалу, торговцы, публичные женщины и бездельники-зеваки, собравшиеся на пляже, не ликовали, но тревожно перешептывались друг с другом.

«Он там?» - «Да я откуда знаю!». – «Ты ж у нас глазастый, смотри давай!» - «Да я его в жизни никогда не видел, откуда мне знать!» - «Да как такого не узнать!»

«Не знаю, как ты, но я чуть что – сразу к Вирджинии домой, у нее ворота крепкие и у мужа топор». 

«Может, надо было уйти?» - «А есть на что будешь?»

«Господи боже, посмотри – там дети бегают. Надо прогнать подобру-поздорову, чтоб под горячую руку не попали». 

В первой шлюпке оказались только знакомые лица, все выдохнули. На матросов сразу набросились с расспросами, но те лишь отмахивались, просили вина, хватали девушек и пробивались в бордель. 

Вторую шлюпку ожидали с бóльшим трепетом. Но когда и в ней не оказалось ни капитана, ни первого помощника, добрая часть островитян, склонных слепо верить в лучшее, решила, что они так и не сойдут на берег. Когда причалила третья шлюпка, рынок ожил и практически вернулся в свое нормальное состояние. Стоял шум, смех, ругань; лилось вино и истории о морских победах. 

\- Эй, смотри – там не Флинт? – вдруг выкрикнул какой-то мальчишка.

\- Где?

\- Вон там еще одна шлюпка! 

\- Эге-гей, у кого-нибудь есть труба? – Тоббс выхватил подзорную трубу у продавца корабельных приборов и замер, вперив взгляд на море. – Господи помилуй…

\- Что, это он?

\- Тоббс, он там? 

\- Дай посмотреть!

Мальчишки окружили Тоббса и пытались вырвать у него из рук трубу.

\- Там взаправду Кириад? 

\- Он правда три метра ростом?

\- Он правда белый, как песок?

\- У него правда руки, как пальмы? Тоббс!

\- Тоббс, какого черта, отдай трубу или плати, - к нему подошел торговец, оставшийся без своей единственной – а оттого и лучшей – подзорной трубы.

\- Тшш! Отстань! Там… сюда идет Флинт с… Кириадом.

Все тут же запаниковали. Люди вышли из шатров и уставились на приближающуюся шлюпку. Матросы «Моржа», оставшиеся теперь без внимания, быстро сообразили что к чему и заговорчески усмехнулись друг другу. «Ты только посмотри, они сейчас обделаются». – «Пусть наслаждаются страхом пока могут! Ха-ха!» 

Никто не обращал внимания ни на слова матросов, ни на забытые товары, ни на то, что дети побежали на самую пристань. Все замерли. Только иногда подзорная труба переходила из рук в руки и раздавались волнительные вздохи. 

Лодка причалила, ее пришвартовали. На пристань сошли, мистер Гейтс, мистер Дюфрейн, капитан Флинт и его первый помощник Кириад. Никому даже в голову не приходило называть Кириада мистером, в общем сознании это было просто чудовище. 

Тот, кого они увидели на пристани, чудовищем, однако, не оказался. Это был высокий мужчина с широкими плечами и сильной шеей, с короткими светлыми волосами и обгоревшими на солнце, почти белыми бровями. Тот факт, что он не оказался ни трехметровым великаном, ни альбиносом с медвежьими руками, что он не был залит кровью с головы до ног, - все это не разубедило толпу в присутствии настоящего монстра, молчание было нерушимым.

Гейтс и Дюфрейн сказали что-то Флинту и, с его согласия, ушли в город. Флинт и Кириад остались на пристани одни. Двое мужчин внимательно смотрели на затихшую толпу на пляже. Кириад нахмурился и прошептал что-то Флинту на ухо, на что Флинт рассмеялся. Это был совершенно добрый и искренний смех, отчего у всех на берегу прошел холодок по коже. Никто не расслышал, что ответил ему на это Флинт; все были в полной растерянности. 

Дети, до этого державшиеся в стороне от пиратов, но все равно находящиеся к ним ближе всех остальных, почувствовали, что опасность миновала, и облепили капитана и его помощника.

\- Эй, Кириад! – слышались детские возгласы. – Привет! Покажи руки, Кириад! 

\- Руки показать? – его голос оказался глубоким и мягким, и как будто с аристократическим акцентом – но в это пока никто не мог поверить, потому что как можно соединить аристократа и монстра в одном человеке? – Ну-ка иди сюда, я тебе покажу.

Он взял одного мальчишку лет шести подмышку, и тот залился хохотом. 

\- Кириад! Эй! Кириад! А ты правда три метра ростом? – весело подпрыгивая, спросила маленькая чумазая девочка. 

\- Давай посмотрим, - улыбнулся ей Кириад и положил ее животом себе на плечо. 

\- Ух ты! – воскликнула девочка, - я скачу верхом на великане! Смотрите!

Вот так, с двумя смеющимися детьми на руках, и с кучкой шалопаев под ногами, Кириад, первый помощник капитана Флинта, о котором ходили холодящие кровь легенды, впервые сошел на берег Нассау. Все были в полном смятении. И добродушное расположение Флинта, обычно хмурого и резкого, не добавляло ясности ситуации.

\- Добро пожаловать, друг мой. Знакомься с населением! – сказал Флинт, хлопнув Кириада по руке, которой тот держал девочку. 

Капитан еще раз окинул озорным взглядом неодумевающих торговцев и зевак.

\- Удачи, - сказал Флинт и отправился вглубь острова, оставляя товарища на растерзание детей, проституток и торгашей. 

\- Большое спасибо, капитан, - бросил ему в спину Кириад.   
\- Ты странно разговариваешь! 

Кириад поставил мальчика на землю и освободившейся рукой взял девочку за тоненькую смуглую ножку и удобнее усадил ее у себя на плечах.

\- Это называется образование, молодой человек. 

\- Ой! А Кириад ученый! Кириад ученый!

\- Тшш, это секрет.

У шатров, среди толпы Тоббс медленно сходил с ума.

\- Какого х*я тут, бл*ть, происходит, - проговорил он, не отрывая глаз от добродушного белокурого мужчины, играющего с детьми, который должен был разгромить здесь все вокруг и оторвать пару рук и ног этим самым детям. – Это Кириад? Что за бред. 

\- Эй, Кириад! – Тоббс, неожиданно даже для себя набравшийся смелости, подошел к Кириаду, которого уже начала окружать оживившаяся толпа.

Тот, услышав свое имя, повернул к нему голову и вскинул брови, открытый к разговору. Тоббс подошел к нему вплотную, осмотрел с ног до головы и остановил недоверчивый взгляд с прищуром на больших голубых глазах Кириада. 

\- Ты точно Кириад?

Кириад рассмеялся и поставил девочку, сидевшую у него на плечах, на землю. Он ласково посмотрел на нее и погладил по курчавым волосам. Затем повернулся к Тоббсу, как-то грустно улыбаясь, и протянул ему руку:  
\- Можешь звать меня Томас.

Кириад знал, что Джеймс бы не одобрил то, что он так открыто называет свое имя незнакомцу, но сейчас, пожимая руку жителю острова Нассау, он чувствовал, что это того стоило.

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается бычьей спине и ахренительным рукам руперта пенри-джонса. ниче не знаю. гад блесс.   
> олсо, мб переведу это на англ. ху кноуз.


End file.
